Green Moon
by The End of Things
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would have happened had Bella ACTUALLY caught what Jacob had that night in the movie theater? Well I have. And this is what I think would have happened. Rated T for extensive cursing later in the story.
1. Fantastic Fevers and Broken Speakers

__

Hey everyone~ This is my first story for ! Wooz! Tell me what you think... PLEASE?!?!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, or anything else, Bella wouldn't be a vampire right now... And I would have 'oodles and 'oodles of cash.**

* * *

Bella coughed, reaching for the phone. It had been three days since she had gone to the movies with Jacob. That was, in theory, certainly enough time for whatever Jacob caught, that is to say whatever virus was going around at the time to infiltrate her immune system and come on full force.

"Hello." A voice on the other end of the phone said. Bella almost started to talk, but she realized, that for what must have been the gazillionth time in a row, she had reached the Black's answering machine.

She hung up and dialed again. The same semi-robotic 'Hello' greeted her, and Bella hung up again. She did this at least seven or eight more times. She was just about to give up when a voice similar to the automated machine she had been battling for what seemed like ages picked up.

"Bella, please stop calling. I can tell Jacob that you called but I highly doubt her get back to yo-"

Bella drifted off as the crippled Quileute dove into the same spiel he had been feeding her for the past few days.

For some reason, Bella's mind was preoccupied with Sam's cult…

Why? Why on earth was she thinking of them? Why now when she was confined to her bed like a prisoner to his ball and chain. Why now when Charlie was out of the house for another two weeks?

Not that she needed him or anything! It was just nice to have him check on her more than once a day. Stupid cell phones. Why couldn't the companies install towers in the forest? Was it really that difficult to-

"Bella, did you hear me?" Billy asked from the other end of the phone.

"Nothing I haven't heard in the past three days." Bella mumbled. Not realizing that she had spoken aloud and not in her head she continued to say, "Billy I called to ask when Jacobs fever broke."

Billy, still slightly taken aback by what Bella had aid, took a moment to collect himself and come up with a response to Bella's question that would not jeopardize any of his 'confidences'.

"Bella, I'm almost cirt-, no I'm positive you don't have what Jacob has," he quickly corrected himself "had."

"I know." Bella sputtered, unsuccessfully trying to stifle a wet, mucus filled cough. "Jacob said something like that too. But I really want to know when it broke"

Billy took a deep breath, this girl was not going to give up, was she? "Bella, hun, Why is this so important? I'm sure your fever isn't that bad. I mean, if you have what's going around, your fever won't even hit 102. I'll bet your, what, 101?" Billy guessed.

"107.8." Bella said shrugging. It didn't even phase her that her brain should have been meting at her current temperature.

And though Bella couldn't appreciate that fact, Billy was fully aware of it.

Billy dropped the phone and Bella could vaguely hear him shouting for Jacob to get his ass into his Rabbit and drive to Forks. Jacobs shouted something back to his father, but the static of the phone blocked him out.

Then Billy picked up the phone, his voice was frantic and quick. He was saying something about Jacob coming up to check on her and that her fever was 'still probably nothing'. But Bella couldn't make out any of it. The static of the phone was just too loud.

So loud, in fact, that it started to cloud her vision; as though it were no longer content just to make her deft.

The last thing Bella heard before the insatiable static took what little was left of her eyesight, and all that was left of her preoccupied brain was Jacobs Rabbit firing to life.

And then she was out.

* * *

Jacob flew down the highway like a bat out of hell. He would be in Forks within ten minutes if he kept on driving like this.

He wasn't worried about a speeding ticket, after all, Billy was good friends with all of the officers, and if that didn't work, he could always fall back on his relationship with Charlie.

Charlie. Bella's dad. Bella… All Jacob knew was that Bella was running a dangerously high temperature. He couldn't recall the exact number, only that it was way to high for her to be alive, let alone conscious.

A thought surfaced that he could get to her faster if he phas-. Jacob cut the thought off before it could even form. It was to alien, too bizarre. What he was… What Bella could… No. No, it was too impossibly terrifying to be true.

Jacob turned the music up on his old Rabbit. Then he turned it up some more. And again, some more in an effort to drown out his own thoughts. Then he threw the dial to max in a fit of frustration.

That seemed to work for about three or four minutes. Then his speakers let out a booming "THERBHR" as they blew out.

"Fuck it all to hell!" Jacob screamed at his lifeblood, his pride and joy, as a vital part of it died.

Jacob briefly saw a flash of red appear before his eyes, and noticed that he was shaking, so he forced himself to calm down.

Two minutes after doing so, he arrived at his destination. Bella Swan's home in Forks, Washington.

* * *

_So hey, I'm gonna be in OR for the next week and won't be updating for the entire time I'm there, but I promise I'll have lots for all of you good little reviewers to read when I do get back! See you in a week!_


	2. Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight!

_Hey everybody! Sorry it took me so long to get this up! I'm going to camp Saturday and with us just getting back form Oregon, it's been pretty hectic. I really have no excuse though. I hope everyone likes it :D_

**Disclamer: I own only that which I myself own. By myself I mean me, The End of Things. Everything else is owned by other persons who they themselves own such things. Thank you.**

* * *

Jacob sprung from his car milliseconds after he threw it in park. He then proceeded to Bella's door, where he commenced pounding.

"Isabella…" Jacob searched his mind for her middle name, and though it was on the tip of his tong, he figured that the situation at had was too dire spend an hour trying to figure it out. So he just said the first name that popped into his head. "Sarah," Jacob said as his body momentarily tensed at the instantly familiar name, but proceeded all the same, "Swan!"

"Open this mother fucking door right now! Bella! Open it right fucking now! I swear to God I'll bust this shit in!""Do you kiss your mother with that mouth, Furbag?" A new, feminine voice practically screamed in an effort to be heard over Jacobs 700 decibel pounding. Even so, Jacob could barely hear the girl.

"I don't have a mom" Jacob growled, giving the door a final bang. He turned to examine the being from which the cliché comment had come.

The voice -as he had expected- had come from a female. She was on the shorter side, thought definitely not a midget. She was also skinny, almost too much so. Her hair was waist length and mostly a dark brownie color with streaks of turquoise running though it. She was probably six-teen.

Her eyes were scrunched up and an incredibly pale hand was placed square over her mouth.

Jacob assumed she was covering her mouth because she was surprised at his response and apologetic for her pervious comment. But then he heard a high pitched near squealing sound that was clearly a giggle.

Jacob blinked his brown eyes in surprise. How could anyone be so cruel? So uncaring? So-- So soulless?

Then he realized something he had missed as he was examining her the first time through.

Not only was her hand covering her mouth, it had been plugging her nose. Like she had smelled burning plastic. And her eyes-- They were an unusual color for a sixteen year old girl. They were deep red, crimson in fact.

As Jacob sucked in air to launch a verbal attack on the girl's character, he chocked. The air all around the porch was sweet. Sickeningly sweet. Like it was smack dab in the center of some terrible brand of perfume factory.

Jacob growled at the girl -who had by now stopped giggling-. His mind did the math without any help from him. This was no ordinary smart ass high-school girl. This was a smart ass high-school girl with a lust for blood. A vampire.

"Get the _fuck _out of here _goddamn **Leach**_" He said, with as much intensity as if he had yelled it.

The girl smiled from behind her plugged nose. "Why don't you make me, you_ mother fucking __**Dog**_" She asked, pushing him with a pale index finger that held an impossibly large arsenal of strength. Her one finger was almost enough to make Jacob fall. Almost. He instead just took two steps back. Only the first being used for him to regain his balance.

"You shouldn't have done that Leech." Jacob growled. "It made me angry."

"What's your point?" the girl asked rolling her eyes dramatically.

"You wouldn't like me when I'm angry." Jacob said nonchalantly, suppressing the ever mounting headache the Leech was giving him.

"Jacob," A weak voice said. "Quoting movie lines is so," the voice paused and an ugly mucus filled cough momentarily took its place, "last year."

Jacob spun around as if he had heard gunfire.

Standing there in front of him was Bells. The same Bells he had seen three days before at the movie theater. But she was different. She wasn't Bella. At least not Jacobs version of Bella.

She was emaciated. So much so that her ribs were visible even through her three-sizes-too-large T-Shirt. Her brown hair was knotted and frizzy. Bella's hair accented by the dark circles that draped like crescents from her tired eyes. What beauty there had been in her eyes replaced by sickness. Jacob knew what she looked like. A crack whore.

"I know I must look fantastic right now." Bella said, looking down at her feet self consciously.

"Bella it's not--" Jacob was cut off.

"You got that right Bella! What the hell? I knew you were sick, but are you too sick to take care of basic necessities? Have you eaten one single thing since I saw you two days ago? Jesus Christ! Do I need to fucking baby-sit you?" The Leech yelled, throwing her arms all about her in a great display of unnecessary drama.

Jacob snatched one of the girls arms from the air. The girl stopped her ranting and turned her head at a speed so fast it looked almost instant. Bella's jaw seemed to unhinge, she didn't expect that Jacob would ever, could ever, actually lay a finger on anyone.

Jacob ignored Bella and squeezed the girls arm tightly as he spoke. "Listen _**bitch**_. _Step off_. Bella is _sick_. Even sicker than you are-- In a physical way that is."

"Umm, Guys…" Bella said weakly. But the pair of mythical creatures ignored her.

"Get the hell off'a me!" The girl yelled, shaking her arm wildly to no avail. Jacob tightened his grip.

"Make me" Jacob mocked.

"'The hell is wrong with you? Bella's just sick with whatever's going around"

"You guys…" Bella said again, almost managing to speak in a half normal voice. But again, the pair ignored her.

"Really? Do you believe that? Look at her! She looks like a… a--"

"Like a heroin addict?" The girl volunteered, cutting Jacob off. "That's because she can't fucking take care of herself!"

Jacob raised his hand to slap the girl.

"Guys!" Bella tried to yell. But her cough intervened and she only got to say 'Gh-aahck'.

"You wouldn't hit a girl. Your too much of a pussy." The girl taunted.

"We'll see how much of a pussy I am when you've got broken blood vessels all over your face!" Jacob growled. Under different circumstances the girl would have been right. After all, Jacob knew it wasn't right to hit a girl. But this wasn't a girl Jacob was dealing with. It hat the proper anatomy, that was for certain, but she wasn't a girl. It had been at some point, but for all Jacob knew, that had been a century ago.

"Oh! I'm so scared! The big bad wolf is gonna' pound my face in!" The Leech retorted, almost giggling at what seemed to be its own cleverness.

"Oh you litt--" Jacob was again interrupted by a loud _**thump**_. "The hell was--"

"Ohmygod! Bella!" The girl shouted as Jacob turned around to see a collapsed Bella on the water stained deck.

"Shit!" Jacob yelled dropping the Leech's arm.

The Leech seemed to be at be at Bella's unconscious side almost instantly. It pressed its pale, icy fingers to Bella's forehead.

"Holy shit!" The Leech yelled, it's hand jerking back to her side. "She's burning up!"

"No hit Sherlock." Jacob said, his eye twitching ever so slightly. "If you hadn't been sp busy criticizing her but instead asked her what the fuck was going on, you might have know that!"

The Leech grimaced. The Furbag was right. Not that it'd ever admit that. "Whatever, she needs to get to a hospital! Even someone as stupid as you should know that, Furbag!"

"That's why I'm fucking here" Jacob yelled

"Really?" The Leech yelled, throwing both of its arms out. "In that tiny ass car? That's so fucking stupid! You still have fucking metal and shit in it! Can you not come up with a better lie? You know I wasn't fucking born yesterday! Come up with a better lie, or better yet, give me the fucking truth!"

"You fucking want the truth? You can't handle the truth!"

"You wanna' fucking bet? Why don't you try me!""Really? You want me to try you? She has a fever of 106 or some crap. Do you know what that means?" Jacob yelled, taking a step closer to the smart fuck Leech who was really starting to piss him off. "Do you?"

"No! How the fuck can I unless you tell me?" The Leech yelled, taking a step closer Jacob as well.

"it's the first step of turning into this!" Jacob yelled, letting all of his bottled up anger -most of which was directed at the smart ass Leech he had been dealing with for at least a half hour- erupt. His clothes then torn to unrecognizable shreds.

The Leech gawked at him for a moment. How bold. How brazen. How stupid! The Furbag was jeopardizing both of their safety by doing that in a public setting. Never mind the fact that no one was around.

Jacob smiled wolfishly at the worry, fear, and resentment that danced across the Leech's face. But what pleasure he was able to take from that faded as soon as the Leech began to laugh.

"Hey Einstein," the Leech said above its giggling "What're you gonna' do now that you don't have any clothes?"

Jacob took half a step back in surprise. He hadn't thought of that.

The Leech smiled triumphantly, then looked back down to the desk it was kneeling on. "Oh god-- Bella!" she yelled.

Jacob blinked his impossibly large brown wolf eyes. She was still lying on her stomach, sweat dampening her forehead.

He pulled her onto his furry russet brown back by the back of her stained way-too-large T-Shirt. And dashing off into the forest that surrounded Bella's home.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" The Leech yelled, chasing after the horse sized wolf.

All Jacob could do was shoot it his nastiest back-the-hell-off-or-I'll-cut-you look.

"Fine Furbag. Have it your way. I've got bigger fish to fry." The Leech hissed as she suddenly turned an impossibly fast 180.

"_Jacob, who the hell was that?_" a voice asked. Jacob knew it belonged to a familiar gray wolf with darker patches on his back.

"_Some crazy fuck Leech_" Jacob responded.

"_How's Bella?_" Another familiar voice asked. Jacob knew this one however, belonged to a sand colored wolf with a kindhearted disposition.

"_She's unconscious Seth_" Jacob thought, recounting the events that had recently transpired on Bella's deck.

"_Whoa.." _The first voice sounded.

"_What's wrong now Embry?_" Jacob asked as a light drizzle began to fall on the sleepy little town of Forks.

"_Your right, that vampire bitch **was **crazy."_

_

* * *

_**For those not familer with Twilight**_: So they can all 'hear' each others thoughts while wolves. They can also all 'see' each others thoughts too. If you want to understand that better, google 'Twilight Packmind' your goddamn self. _


End file.
